Please Don't Leave Me
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Life has been just fine for Sarah when she has been growing up. But the same doesn't go for the Goblin King. What happens when the all mighty Goblin King goes completely insane? I don't own anything postponed indefinatrly
1. Heart Broken

**AN: Okay I have a plethora of ideas for stories and I want to write them all at once. So I think I am but I just want to warn you that since I'm going to be writing so many stories that it's going to take a while for me to update. I just hope that you still read them because I love your reviews. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne with his legs curled up in a fetal position. He lost. He couldn't believe he lost. Everything he had done he had done for her. What more did she want from him? He would move the stars for no one but her, he would give her anything she wanted even though it exhausted him, what did she want from him? What more could she expect from him? A single tear ecscape from his eye.

The Goblins looked at him with dumbfounded looks. It was dead silence in his throne room. The first in time in a long time. They had never seen the King so distraut so... lost. They watched as he rocked on his chair in the fetal positon.

He apruptly straitened up, making the Goblin jump. He conjured up a crystal and yelled, "SARAH!" Inside the crystal swirled with smoke, slowly making a figure appear. The Goblin King tapped his foot impatiently. When the figure finally appeared, what the Goblin King saw made his heart sink. The pure anguish made something go off in his head. In the crystal he saw his beloved Sarah, the champion of the Labyrinth kissing a mortal boy. He studied their body language. He looked blankly at the way her arms were wrapped tightly around the boy that was a good three inches taller than her. Her eyes closed blissfully as she matched every movement the mortal boy made with his lips.

Even though his stare was blank and distance, emotions swirled around inside of him. Jealousy, anger, love, betrayal, anguish, pain. They were all enough to make him crazy. Something else snapped inside Jareth. "HA!" the Goblins looked at him confused. "HA! HA HA HA!" his started laughing crazily. He grabbed the crystal and angrily threw the crystal at the wall making shards of glass fly everywhere along with glitter and smoke.

He continued to laugh but these were mocking angry laughs. He conjured up a dozen crystals at one. All potraying Sarah's dreams. He started throwing them at the wall, all the while laughing his strange angry laugh. The glitter and smoke was surrounding the room. The Goblins were frightened and scurried out of the room screaming, but Jareth put no mind to them. He kept throwing her dreams at the wall, wishing he was throwing them at her.

The tears poured down his face making him look pathetic but frightening all the same. When the last crystal was thrown the entire room was filled with glitter and smoke, he could barely see his own hand through it all. He sunk to his to his knees and leaned his back against the throne. He sobbed through his hands while the smoke and glitter cleared away. When it was almost completely gone he looked up and said in a strained voice "Sarah."

His eyes widened when she saw her with nothing on except the naked mortal boy on top of her. He started to shake in disbelief. What had happened to her? She is only 15! Was she really willing to grow up that fast? To forget all about her dreams, friends, and...Him? What had happened to her in just a week? What had happened to his princess, his...love?

His grip tightened at her climax, resulting in him breaking the crystal in his bare hands. He didn't even wince at the pain. He took off his glove and looked his gory hand with all the shards of glass stuck deep into his skin. He started laughing like a lunatic again. The Goblin looked around the corner into the throne room, exchanging anxicous glances, worrying about thier beloved King.

**Review Please! But no flames.**

**AN: I know it's short but I got to go on with my day and also write the other ones.**


	2. Six Years Later

_Sarah was running in pitch black darkness. She had no idea what she was running from but she was running ands she looked terrified. All she heard was moaning of anguish. What had she done to cause someone so much pain? Then she heard crazy cackling, like someone cackling about a evil plan._

_The voice sounded like it was coming behind her so she whipped her head around and looked. But she didn't see anything. She quickly turned around and ran into something hard. "Oof!" she said, shaking her head from the surprise. She looked up and in horror saw what she hadn't thought of since she was 15 years old. She saw the Goblin King. The Goblin King was a beautiful as ever with his wild and crazy platinum blond hair, his beautiful mismatched eyes, the royal clothing, and yet he looked furious and in pain. _

_He glared at Sarah with such hate and anguish that it put a knot in Sarah's stomach. She wanted to cup his face, give him a hug, tell him everything is going to be alright, anything to put that terrible look off his face. She looked into his pain eyes and saw a single tear escape her eyes. That sight was enough to bring tears to her eyes._

_Sarah and Jareth just stared at each other, it seemed like hours instead of minutes that they were staring at each other. Then all of a sudden Jareth's eyes became fiercer, his nostrils were flared and his mouth was in a strait line. In a flash Jareth's hands that were at his sides came up and clamped tight around Sarah's neck. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to pry the hands off and gasp for air._

_Jareth just continued to squeeze. His face was turning more fierce and scary. His eyes were widening and his eyebrows were turning up into points. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils were still flared. He started shaking Sarah's neck, Sarah's was still gasping for air._

_"Look what you've done to me!" Jareth yelled. "You ruined me Sarah! RUINED ME!" he tossed her onto the ground using her neck. Sarah choked and gasped for air, placing her hand delicately on her neck. She looked up him, her eyes were full of fear. _

_Jareth had tears running down his face, but that did not stop him from looking terrifying. "You broke my heart Sarah Williams! Now you must face the consequences of your mistake." Jareth conjured up a crystal. He quickly threw it up in the air and raised his hand catching a beautiful gold sword right on the ruby encrusted handle. _

_Jareth looked towards Sarah and smiled in triumph at her fearful stare. He started to charge towards her holding the sword above his head with two hands. His strides were quick and long. His face didn't change from it's wrath. Sarah tried to crawl away backwards but she couldn't get away. He was too fast. She backed into a wall that she did not see in the blackness and cringed. He finally reached her. _

_She looked up at him and saw the angry triumph in his eyes. He bent his head backwards and started laughing maniacally. Sarah saw her life flash before her eyes as she watched in the split seconds the Goblin King had swooped down his sword. Sarah let one last tear fall..._

* * *

Sarah Williams sat up screaming in the middle of the night. A sheen of sweat was gliding down her face. Her breath and heart were erratic, it seemed like they were going at the same pace.

"Babe?" Sarah looked to her right on the bed and saw her boyfriend Lium right next to her. He sat up next to her and started rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Are you alright?"

Sarah swallowed but then nodded. The dream. It felt so real. " It was just a dream... a nightmare. Something I had not thought of for a long time."

Lium looked at her concerned. His hazel eyes bored into hers in the dark. " Do you want to talk about it?" he stopped rubbing her back and twirled his fingers in her dark hair.

Sarah shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"You sure?" he placed the hand that was twirling her hair on her shoulder.

She nodded and smiled. "Positive." she twirled his dark black hair in return.

"Alright. But remember, if you need me, I'm here." he smiled and gave her a kiss. Sarah returned the kiss and felt the cold metal of his lip ring touch her mouth while hers touch his mouth in return.

They both laid down and Sarah cuddled her head onto her fiance's naked chest. He started rubbing his hand a long her hair in soothing ways. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but Sarah was still awake.

She couldn't understand her dream. Why had she started thinking of him? It had been six years since she last thought of him. Why was he so angry? Why did he want to kill her? Sarah brought up her left hand and examined her diamond engagement ring. She loved Lium more then she loved herself. But it still didn't seem like enough love. She didn't feel like she loved Lium as much as she should. they had dated for three years and she was thrilled to the point of tears when he proposed that same night. Was that why she started thinking of Jareth the Goblin King, the first man to ever love her when she was just merely 15? She didn't know. All she knew is that she didn't want to have that dream again.

Sarah took a deep breath and craned her neck back to look at her sleeping fiancee. She smiled at him and saw the tatoo that said 'Sarah' in beautiful cursive letters along his left jaw line. Sarah looked at her right wrist and saw the tatoo that said 'Lium'. Yes she truly did love him. But she knew in the back of her mind that she could never forget the Goblin King.


	3. Only Lium's

Sarah walked casually to Lium's work. He worked at a piercing and tatoo shop called 'Earl's Tatoo and Piercing' named after the owner. Earl was Lium's bestfriend. When she opened the door she heard the bell tingle against the door. She walked into the back room where she was always welcomed to see Lium. When she got there she saw him tatooing a skull on a muscular man's arm but around the skull was a red heart. Sarah knitted her eyebrows in confusion of the tatoo.

Lium heard some suffling by the entrance of the backroom and smiled when he saw Sarah. "Hey babe." he said. The big guy turned around to look at her. He was bald with his earspierced and tons of other colorful tattos all over his arms. The man winked at Sarah, causing her to blush.

"Hey." she in responce to Lium."Where's Earl?"

Lium wiped the man's arm with a white cloth then began to start using the needle to color in the heart some more."He's taking his lunch break."

"Oh... well I was wondering if I could get another tatoo?"

Lium smiled. "Sure babe. Anthing for you. I'm almost done with him, I'll do your tatoo after." Sarah shook her head and walked over to a case that held piercings. She looked at belly button rings to see if she one. There were hearts, smiley faces, a shamrock, stars, butterflies, normal rings, colorful studs, nothing really special of interests until she saw the last one. It was a fairy with sparkling rings sitting on what looks like a fake circular diamond. If she wore it, it would dangle against her stomach. She looked at it in wonder. It strangley was attracting her and she had no idea why.

"Hey babe." Sarah called behind her. She turned around and noticed that he was done and he was out of the room in the front at the cash register. She knitted her eyebrows, she hadn't heard him leave. It was strange to her that she was so attracted to this piercing that the world had seemed to stop. She left the back room to talk to Lium. She waited until the big huy had paid and left.

"Hey babe?" she said again.

"Yeah?" he said walking into the back room again.

"I think I want a new piercing too." she said following him.

"Oh really? Where did you have in mind?" he raised an eyebrow and Sarah giggled at his suggestiveness.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter. Where I want my tatoo is way more sexual than to where I want my piercing."

Lium's eyes widened in excitement."Where do you want your tatoo then?" he smirked at her.

Sarah rolled her eyes."I want my piercing first." she chuckled when she saw Lium's exaggereated puppy dog pout. She continued,"I just want a belly button piercing. I saw that fairy over there and I thought it was...cute." Cute? Cute wasn't really how the word she wanted to use. She wanted to use a word more like enticing, bewitching, enchanting, facinating, the list just went on and on. But she didn't want to confuse Lium to why she thought the piercing was so great, so she settled for cute.

"Okay." He went to the case and unlocked it."Just lay down right there and I'll get my supplies." Sarah turned around and layed down on the padded bed and waited for Lium.

He came out from behind the curtain where is supplies were. He put the piercing and the supplies down on a nearby table. Sarah lifted up her shirt and settled on the bed so she could get comforatble.

Lium wetted a cottonball with alcohol and dabbed some on her belly button. Then he cleaned the needle with alcohol. He took his strong tweezers and put on point inside her belly button and the other under, pinching her skin. Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes shut really tight from the pain when he stuck the need into the pinched skin. The pain only lasted for a second or so until the needle was pulled out. Lium cleaned the hole with alcohol and same with the piercing. He quickly put the piercing on her.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked sitting up.

Lium smirked."Just a kiss." Sarah rolled her eyes but giggled. She leaned towards Lium and gave him a big kiss. She quickly sliped her tongue in causing Lium to moan. Sarah giggled against his mouth and pulled away."Are you sure that's all you want? You don't want me to pay with _money _or anything?"

Lium shook his head no,"Not a chance babe. It's free. Along with the tatoo." Sarah cocked an eyebrow at Lium."Hey I know he won't mind. I think he even has a little crush on you." he teased. Sarah playfully swatted his arm."No he dosesn't! I've never even met him!

Lium laughed."I know I know. But I've show him pictures."Lium kept laughing at Sarah's face when he told her that."Don't worry I promise they were tasteful. Sarah cocked an eyebrow."Okay." he said through his last little chuckle."Where do you want your tatoo?"

Sarah smirked and cocked an eyebrow seductively. She layed back down and slowly pulled down her pants just under the pubic bone."Here." she pointed at her pubic bone."I want it to say 'Only Lium's' no one else will have me after I get married to you."

Lium swollowed."But when I met you, you wern't a virgin."

Sarah shook her head."The past doesn't matter to me. Those were dark times for me, when I met you, you made me feel I had a reason to live."

Lium smiled a huge smile and bent down to kiss her."I will happily do this tatto for you." Lium pulled out a box that had stenciled for the type of writing she wanted. He never used them when he was drawing, but he used it as a guidline to look at while making the tatto. She chose the same beautiful cursive font she had on her wrist that said Lium's name.

Sarah winced at the pain occasionally while he drew on her tatto. She didn't want to distract him but she couldn't help but twirl her finger through his dark black locks while his head was bent down close to her, drawing on the tatto. When she did he stopped what he was doing for a second and kissed her wrist then she started up again.

Sarah got lost in her thought thinking about how lucky she was and how much of a messed up teenager she was. She knew for a while she was crazy, thinking about a fictional character sexually as a 15 year old. She couldn't belive she thought she ran through a large maze for 13 hours in order to get her brother back while going through tons of obsticals and running into tons of goblin and mosters. Only a nutjob would have thought that was real. Sarah realize soon after her 'journey' that all this was of use of part craziness and imagination. It was then she realized she needed to grow up and quick! So she did what every despersate girl did. She had sex with her first boyfriend which she regretted later, she started smoking pot and drinking a lot. That had gone on for three years, and that's when she met Lium. She looked down at him with an adoring face. If it had not been for him, she would still be doing that stuff. Sure he drank, had tattoos and piercings, but that didn't mean anything. He was a good guy, never breaking the law. He changed Sarah and made her a better person.

Sarah was drifted out of her thoughts when she heard a "DUDE!" Sarah's head snapped up and gasped. "Do you think you and your girlfriend could your pants on for five mintues?" Sarah was stunned, still looking at him with shocked eyes.

**Review Please!**


	4. The Deal

Sarah was in complete shock. She couldn't move. It wasn't because of the fact that her pants were practically off and that her fiancee was giving her a tatoo. I was because of the fact that Sarah was face to face with her worse nightmare. She was face to face with the Goblin King. Sarah quickly averted her eyes when she saw his eyes appraising her body rather than trying to look away. She quickly scrambled to put her pants on.

Lium chuckled. "Earl, my man." he got up and walked over to Earl to give him a high five. Sarah looked at him incredulously. "_This _is Earl?" she asked in a voice that was mixed with disgust and disbelief.

"Yeah." Lium said smiling, oblivious to her tone. "He is going to be my best man at our wedding."

Sarah looked back at Earl with wide eyes. Earl smirked that arrogant smirk that irked Sarah beyond belief and put out his hand for a hand shake. "Nice to meet you Sarah." his voice carressed her name which made her shiver. She reached out to reluctantly shake his hand. She gripped his hand loosely while he gripped hers too tight.

"Yeah." Lium said after they let go. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a picture. "Me and Earl have been friends since I could remember." he handed Sarah the picture. When she looked at it her mouth went dry. In the picture the young boy looked completely different than the Fae King standing in front of her. The boy in the picture had brown eyes instead of one blue and one brown, the boy had red air while the Goblin King had almost white blonde hair, the boy had strait square teeth while the man in front of her had slightly crooked pointy ones. Goes to show the boy in the picture and the man in front of her that claimed to be 'Earl' was not the same person. The shrill ring from the phone at the front of the store brought Sarah out of her thoughts.

"I'll get that." Lium said walkeing towards the door. "Why don't you two get better aquainted?" he called behind him letting the curtain fall that seperated them.

Sarah took a deep breath and looked at 'Earl'. He smirked and took one step closer to her, which Sarah answered by taking a step back. "Are you afraid of me Sarah?" he asked walking towards her again but Sarah backing away. She wanted to scream, but if Lium came in here and saw that the man in front of her was doing absolutely nothing, he would think that she was insane.

"Stay away from me." she said weakly.

"Why Sarah?" he said mocking innocence. "What have I ever done to you."

"Don't play dumb with me Goblin King. Why are you here? I know you're not Earl."

The Goblin King put his hands on his hips. "Yes. But he," he nudged his head in the direction where Lium was. She faintly heard him talking on the phone. " thinks I am." The Goblin King continued.

Sarah knitted her eyesbrows. "What did you do to the real Earl?"

"Nothing Sarah. I'm just possessing his body. Everyone besides you sees me as Earl."

"Why?" Sarah asked desperately.

"Why what Sarah?" he walked finally walked Sarah to the back of a wall.

"Don't play stupid. You know what I mean."

"Well you could be saying 'why' for two reasons. One, you could be asking why I am possessing Earl's body, or two, you could be asking why you can see the real me but nobody else can."

"Why don't you tell me the answer to both?" she hissed.

The Goblin King chuckled."Well Sarah..." he walked towards her, till he was standing right in front of her. He put his left hand up against the wall next to her head, trapping her. "The reason you can see me is because..." he fast as lightening pulled up her shirt so that the bottom of her bra was showing. Sarah gasped in surprise. "Of that." he pointed to her bran new piercing with his eyes. "If gives you the sight to see Fae. And the reason I possessed his body is...well... I don't have to tell you everything."

Sarah's eyes were furious. She tried to yank her top down but the Goblin King was too busy eyeing her stomach to allow her. "Let go!" she shoved him off her. Luckily he let go of her shirt. Sarah furiously straitened it out.

"Why won't you tell me?" she growled.

"Well I would..." he said advancing towards her again until their hips were touching. "But what will I get in return?" he asked trailing his fingers across her collar bones.

Sarah gulped. "Wh-wh-what do you want?"

"How about a... welcoming kiss?" before Sarah could answer his lips planted harshly on hers. Sarah's eyes widened while she tried to push him away. That made Jareth angry and he grabbed the back of her head and forced her mouth open with his. He forced his tongue in and searched her mouth with it.

Sarah used all her strength and wrenched her head to the side. That didn't stop the Goblin King from trailing open mouth kisses down her neck. "Stop!" she tried to push him away again. "I'm Lium's only." Sarah screeched in pain when she felt Jareth bite her neck hard after she said that.

His head snapped up to hers. He looked at her with a terrifying glare. It looked the same as the face he made in her dream. With his pointed eyes brows, crazy eyes, flaired out nostrils, and mouth in a strait hard line. "Are you referring to this?" he growled pulling down her pants just enough so that her pubic bone showed. Sarah gasped in horror. She looked down and saw the unfinished tattoo Lium had started. Right now all he had gotten done was outlined letters that said 'Lium's o-'.

"I bet he doesn't love you a smidge of what I did for you when you were younger."

"Did? You don't anymore?" she found that hard to believe from how he was kissing and touching her.

"Not anymore Sarah. Obsessed with you? Yes. Have lust for you? Yes. But love? No. I would have shown you so much love if you had chosen to stay with me and not said those dreadful words. But you didn't. Since then, I've hated you. I can't stand you Sarah Williams. I wish you were dead. You know that don't you? You know that from the dream you had last night." Sarah's eyes widened in fright. "Yes Sarah, I want you dead. But I won't kill you or have somebody else do it. What use for me would you be if you were dead? No Sarah. I'm going to ruin your wedding. I am going to take you away to my castle to live and have you do as I please. That Sarah is why I have possessed this man. To ruin your relationship and take you away." Sarah felt her tears coming.

"Why?" her voice cracked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Sarah. I have suffered in silence for six years. I want you to suffer as well."

Sarah shook her head. "You can't do this. I have done nothing."

"True. Which is why I propose a bet. One that you can't refuse."

She shook her head again. "I won't do it."

"Oh yes you will, this is one you don't want to pass up. I bet that your _precious _little Lium can't finish this tattoo in thirteen days. That includes outline and coloring and all. If he can, then I will promise to leave you alone forever. If he can't then I take you and you live with me in my castle to do as I please."

"And if I refuse to do this bet?"

Jareth smirked evilly and leaned in so that his lips were at her ear. "Then I may slip a little something in his drink that will make him sleep forever."

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat. He wouldn't would he? Would he really kill Lium? "You wouldn't." her voice shaked.

"Oh yes I will." he hissed. "Do we have a deal?" Sarah nodded her head yes. "Very well." he said very breathy. "He had thirteen days in which to finish this tattoo or you'll be mine, forever." he quickly nipped her earlobe causing Sarah to jump. "Such a _pity._"

He quickly got off her and looked at her tear filled eyes. He smiled and wiped one that had escaped. He put down his arm and pulled Sarah into the center of the back room where they were standing before. He waved his hand and her tears and bloodshot eyes were gone. Right then Lium came in the back room.

"That was just a patient. She wanted advice because she said that one of her piercings got infected." Lium rolled his eyes. "So what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing much. So do you two want to go out to dinner?" the Goblin King asked secretly smirking at Sarah.

"Sure. That be great." Lium said.

"But babe." Sarah complained. "We need to finish the tattoo!"

Lium chuckled."Babe we can finish that whenever we want. Right now I want to go out to dinner. I am straving."

Sarah pouted and Lium chuckled. "I promise I'll finish it soon."

Sarah looked at 'Earl' who was giving Sarah a evil smug look. Then she looked at Lium's pleading eyes. "Fine. Let's go." Lium's face brightened and 'Earl' just gave a evil smile.

**Review please!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been grounded and stuff. I might update one of my stories tomorrow or next weekend. Depends on what happens. If I get a lot of reviews I might update tomorrow.**


	5. Feelings

**Sorry it took me so long to write this, I had major writers block and my life has been really busy. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Sarah's heart was thumping erratically in her chest. She sat across from Jareth in the booth and next to Lium. Jareth was staring at her intensely. It was making her nervous. She wished that Lium would look up from his menu and say something about it, but no such luck. She decided to try to ignore Jareth and look at her menu.

She scanned over the chicken sandwiches when she felt something caressing her leg. She looked up and saw the mischievous smirk of Jareth. She tried to move her leg over so that Jareth was not caressing her with his foot, but somehow he would always find it.

Luckily the waitress came."Hello my name is Tammy, I will be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" she turned to Jareth first and he asked for some soda. Since Sarah could see Jareth as himself and not as Earl, it looked strange for the Goblin King to be asking for such a... none fancy drink.

"I'll have a soda too please." Lium said. Sarah saw the waitress scribbling the order down on the notepad in her hand and then look at Sarah.

"I'll have a strong apple martini please." Sarah said with her words slightly stressed. Lium looked at Sarah with the confused expression. Jareth was looking at her with the same expression but Sarah saw mocking in his eyes.

"May I see some ID please?" the waitress asked. Sarah quickly dugged through her purse and searched through her wallet to find ID. When she found it she handed it to the waitress who quickly skimmed over it and handed it back after confirming it.

After the waitress walked away Lium stood up."I'm going to the bathroom."

Sarah's heart beated erratically in her chest. She didn't want to be alone with the Goblin King. She quickly grabbed Lium's arm and pulled him back down. "Please don't leave me." Sarah said with anguished eyes.

"I'll be right back." Lium said smiling. He saw her look towards Earl with an anxcious glance. "Look Sarah, I know Earl may look rough around the edges, but he's harmless. You have nothing to worry about."

Sarah took a deep breath and swallowed. Lium brought her chin up to look him in the eyes. "Why don't we talk at home and you tell me what's the matter?"

Sarah unwillingly let go of Lium's arm but quickly grabbed the sides of his face and gave him a longing passionate kiss. When she let go Lium had a goofy grin on his face. "What was that for Sarah?" he asked sounding pleasantly surprised.

"I just love you." Sarah said with a breathy voice.

"Love you too babe. Maybe later after we talk we can do something a little different." Sarah giggled at his suggestiveness. Lium stood back up and walked towards the bathroom. Sarah watched him leave with a longing look.

"Well Sarah. That was some image I got there." Sarah heard the Goblin King's condescending voice say.

Sarah avoided eyes contact with Jareth and kept a strait face."Well what does it matter to you? If you don't love me anymore it shouldn't bother you."

"True. But I did love you at one point Sarah. I can't help but feel a little jealous. Especially what's in store for you later tonight."

Sarah's cheeks redened."You heard that?"

"Of course I did stupid girl." Jareth said, his voice suddenly becoming harsh. He leaned in a little closer to Sarah. "I just for the record, when I win the bet, it will be me on top of your writhing body. And you will be begging more me to give you release."

Sarah swallowed."Why would you do that when you don't even love me?"

Jareth rolled his eyes."One doesn't have to be in love to lie down with someone Sarah. _You_ of all people should know that."

Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock."How would you know that? Have you been spying on me through out my whole life."

"But of course you stupid girl." He growled. "You are my obsession Sarah. I have witnessed everything in your life. I was there watching you with every male in your life and what you did in private. I even witnessed you losing your virginity, and even your first kiss." Sarah's eyes widened. He continued,"That may have what hurt most out of all the bad choices and experiences in your life that I witnessed with you. That one day is what made me the way I am now. Every single male you have been with just made me loath you more and more. That one day when you first got kissed and had lost your purity is what made me the senile man I am today. And every single time you drank too much or nearly overdosed, I smiled thinking that you were going to die. You deserve it for putting me through this kind of torture. But really Sarah, you truly are stupid for not thinking I would be watching you."

Sarah was speachless. How dare he? Sarah stood up from her seat."How dare you!" her eyes were filled with fury."How dare you watch me! You have no right. You may be King but not King of the Aboveground. Just your pathetic little Goblins with your Goblin City and Labyrinth. You're not that great. Until recently I thought you were just a dream. That shows how much you meant to me doesn't it? Why couldn't you just get over yourself and move on?"

"Because I loved you!" Jareth stood up and lowered himself until they were only inches apart. Sarah was only vaguely aware of the other stares that they were getting from the people in the restaurant."Those words you said to me before you won were like knives stabbing into my heart. AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!" Before Sarah knew it she swung at up her hand and struck the side of Jareth's face.

She heard people gasp around her but she ignored it, too busy looking at the enraged Goblin King with a red cheek. She didn't realize that Lium was standing right there, witnessing their tirade. "Sarah?" she turned her head at the sound of her name and saw Lium's shocked expression.

Sarah quickly grabbed her purse and jacket."Lium we're leaving. Early won't mind paying for the bill won't you Earl?" she asked sneering his name. She didn't either of them time to say something before she grabbed Lium's arm and jacket and pulled them towards the car.

* * *

"Sarah would you mind telling me what just happened at the restraunt?" he asked sitting on the bed in their bedroom while Sarah paced around in a huff.

"Ugh!" Sarah yelled. She saw Lium's eyes widened and she flinched. "I'm sorry Lium. I'm not trying to be so harsh with you. It's just... _Earl _and I have... history with one another."

Lium knitted his eyebrows in worry."Was he an ex boyfriend?"

"No." she said. "We... just knew each other. For me, he was nothing. For him, it was love at first sight. We knew each other when I was only 15. He claimed to be in love with me. When I didn't return his affection... he, wasn't too happy. Now he hates my guts."

Lium studdied her face. "There's more. I know there is. You're hiding something from me."

"Lium please. I can't tell you everything right now. I'll tell you everything after wer get married, I promise. I'm not sure if you'll even believe me anyway, you'll probably think I'm crazy..."

Lium tilted Sarah's head up with his fingers and kissed Sarah on the lips, feeling her lips ring against his bottom lip."I won't think you're crazy. I promise I'll believe you."

Sarah sighed. "Not this. But I appreciate you willing to try. I just can't tell you right now. And when I do tell you, you'll know why I couldn't tell you. But right now, all I want is my tattoo done. I need done as soon as possible."

Lium bent down towards Sarah again and gave her a long lingering kiss. "We'll finish it tomorrow. But," Lium smirked."Are you sure that is the _only _thing you want right now?" he cocked and eyebrow and Sarah giggled.

Sarah pulled Lium towards her and kissed him hungrily. She loved Lium more than anything in the world and she was going to show him that he was truly only his.

They scooted towards the top of the bed until Sarah's head rested on the pillow. He pulled at the hem of her black tank-top and pulled off over her head. She in return pulled off his t-shirt. Sarah trailed her hands down his tattooed abs which caused Lium to moan. He latched his mouth onto Sarah's neck and started giving open mouth wet kisses while nipping his way down.

Sarah lifted herself up when she felt Lium's hand go behind her and unclasp her black bra. He tossed it to the ground and put his mouth onto Sarah's erect nipple. She inhaled sharply as the pleasure ripple through her body like a current.

Sarah clasped her jean clad legs around Lium's, so that her center was placed right over his arousal. She grounded her hips up into his erection which provided them with just the right amount of friction. They both moaned at the contact and Sarah could swear that she was going to leak through her pants from how wet she was.

Lium reached between them without breaking contact with her mouth and unbuttoned her jeans. He quickly slid them down her milky sating legs and tossed those along with her thong to the floor. He reached a hand to her center and brushed past her clit. Sarah yelped at the wave pf pleasure.

"Cripes Sarah! You're this wet for me already?"

"Oh yes Lium. Only for you." she promised. She forcefully grabbed his Fae and gave him a wide open mouth kiss. He opened his mouth just as wide and made their tongues touch so they reached all the way back to her tonsils, figuratively speaking.

Sarah reached between them and skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She grabbed the elastic of his boxers along with his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Lium helped with the rest.

Sarah quickly spread her legs and Lium just as quickly placed herself between them. He paused for a moment, marveling at the unfinished tattoo on Sarah's pubic bone. "Do you promise Sarah? Do you promise that you are only mine?"

"Yes Lium. I promise. I love you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips lovingly with hers. She adjusted her hips so that he was above her center, and soon after Lium quickly pushed in.

Sarah let out a loud moan that filled the room from the sensation. Lium started a steady pace that was great for both of them. Every in and out

stroke Sarah's moans got louder and louder, soon becoming screams of ecstasy.

"Yes Lium. YES!" she yelled. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her breasts against his bare chest so they were skin to skin.

The room was filled with their loud screams, moans, and sweaty skin slapping against each other.

Sarah's grip became tighter on his shoulders. "Lium please, I am so close!" she between pants. At the sound of her plea, he reached between them and circled her clit. Sarah soon exploded while raking her nails down his back, causing deep scratches that started to bleed.

Sarah's walls clamped down and squeezed against Lium's erection causing him to yell Sarah's name from the pleasure and pain. They rode out their love in a synchronized passion of bucking their hips.

When their hips slowed their choppy breathing became a little more even. Lium was about to get off of her but Sarah tightened her hold on him around his waist, telling him not to.

Sarah's breathing was becoming more and more even. "I love you Lium. I always will. Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't Sarah. I love you so much words can't even desribe. I will always love you. Please say you'll always be mine."

"Always Lium. Always." Even if Jareth did win the bet, she would always be Lium's and always love him.

Sarah and Lium eventually got tired and Sarah unlatched her legs from around Lium. He rolled to her side and pulled Sarah against him so her torso was lying on his. They eventually fell into a deep sleep while mismatched eyes watched them the whole time.

**Please Review!!**


End file.
